


La Tortura

by Vanamiya



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Estranged Relationship, M/M, Oil baths, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, terrible confusing raw feelings, the first chapter is mostly porn, the second chapter is mostly feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanamiya/pseuds/Vanamiya
Summary: The BeginningStarscream dared to let his gaze wander, taking in what wasn't obscured beneath the oil. The mech seemed to be sitting but he was still massive, worthy of the title he had given himself. Megatronus. It was the first time Stascream saw him in the plate and up close.The EndHe couldn't let it end like this. He couldn't. Not after everything that had happened. They had continued this senseless war until nothing was left to fight over but as bitter as it tasted, what had been the point if they didn't even win?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even KNOW okay? I sacrificed a whole weekend for this, A WHOLE WEEKEND. And I know I have WIPs that I could upload new chapters to if I weren't so lazy but this piece is thankfully finished like this. I'm posting both chapters right now because I believe they belong together but still need their own chapters so there we have it. Sue me.
> 
> So yeah so there's some MegaStar featuring actual feelings, imagine that. If you can't find any in this chapter that's because they are all hanging out in the second part, stepping on each other's toes. The first part is mostly just... smut. IDK if any of you will like it but you know... I did my best. I can't do much more than that.
> 
> Also, I chose the title because that's the song I was listening to when writing this fic. And because there's oil in this fic and I was somehow reminded of Shakira's... oil... dance... thing. In her video. I always choose the best titles.

Slow, graceful, deliberate steps took him into the pool. Hot oil kissed his plating, first his pedes, then his shins, reaching his knees and climbing ever higher. The liquid sloshed about, as if upset about him disrupting its peace but he paid it no mind, his focus set on the mech at the far end of the pool. Blue optics glowing as bright as stars stared right back at him.  
  
Starscream dared to let his gaze wander, taking in what wasn't obscured beneath the oil. The mech seemed to be sitting but he was still massive, worthy of the title he had given himself. Megatronus. It was the first time Stascream saw him in the plate and up close. His optics lingered on the pointy shoulders before drinking in what he could of the impressive chassis and wondering silently what Megatronus would look like if he stood up and let the oil roll off him in thick droplets and small rivers. Starscream had to control himself, lest his fans kick in and give his leering stare away.  
  
Megatronus, a gladiator beloved by his fans and feared by his opponents. Starscream himself wasn't exactly a fan of these bloody displays but when a messenger had informed him of a requested meeting, he had found himself intrigued. Just what could a mech like that want from him? He doubted that a gladiator had much use for a commander of the air force and Starscream had been surprised Megatronus even knew of his existence. Granted, he was the fastest seeker to date but his fame usually didn't reach much farther than the borders of Vos.  
  
He came closer and the oil reached higher and higher on his frame. This kind of meeting, in an oil bath, seemed quite decadent considering Megatronus' rather humble background. Starscream was not sure what to make of it but decided to go along with it, for now. After all, he had never even laid optics upon this part of the pits of Kaon and oil baths seemed like the perfect way to wash off the physical and mental exertion that came with fighting. Starscream himself liked to indulge as well, whenever he had the time, though he usually used a tub, not a whole pool.  
  
Perhaps it was supposed to be used by everyone? Right now, they were the only two bots occupying it, though.  
  
“So, you are Starscream.”  
  
It was not a question and Starscream didn't answer. Instead, he let the rough, smoky voice caress his audials while he waited for an explanation that was, in his opinion, overdue.  
  
“It is an honor to be able to meet you. You know me as Megatronus, however, you may call me Megatron, if you prefer.”  
  
“I would prefer if you told me why I had to travel all the way from Vos to Kaon to meet you inside an oversized bathtub.”  
  
Megatronus – or Megatron – frowned slightly and lifted an arm, beckoning Starscream to come even closer. After a moment of reluctance, Starscream relented. The oil had reached his hips by now and once he came to a halt right in front of the gladiator, it had swallowed even the glass panel of his cockpit. The heat and slickness of the liquid had made its way into his seams and gears and he could feel himself gradually relax into it, despite the voice at the back of his processor telling him to be on his guard because he still didn't know what it was that Megatron wanted.  
  
Now that he was close enough, he saw that there was a certain heavy heat in Megatron's gaze. Interesting.  
  
“It seems like a miracle. I called for you and you came. Had it been not too long ago, someone like you would not even have spared me a second glance but now a seeker – the fastest seeker – stands before me and all I had to do was ask. You are quite beautiful up close.”  
  
Starscream's wings gave a sudden flutter, feeling confused and flattered at the same time. What was Megatron getting at? Of course he was aware of his background, it was one of the things that made Megatron stand out. He had started out as a simple miner and his prowess during battle had granted him the opportunity to join the gladiators in the pits of Kaon and become somewhat of a novelty for the bloodthirsty masses.  
  
It still didn't explain what Megatron wanted from him.  
  
“You make it sound like you have met me already.”  
  
“In fact, I did. Once. Though I merely saw you from afar.”  
  
Megatron stood up and Starscream's wings fluttered once more as the gladiator towered over him. He had been right, the oil dripping from Megatron's chassis and running down his waist was quite a sight. Megatron's hips and pelvic area were still submerged in the pool but it was enough to make Starscream's fans start up before he could stop them. He... had a bit of a thing for strength and size.  
  
“I have an offer to make you. However, I propose that we... get to know each other beforehand.”  
  
Turned out his processor hadn't played tricks on him. The attraction truly was mutual. Starscream offered a small smirk. This development was unexpected but certainly not unwelcome.  
  
“So is that why you invited me to join you in an oil bath?”  
  
Megatron returned the smirk.  
  
“Perhaps.”  
  
Suddenly, two large, slick servos were on him, rubbing over his plating and smearing oil everywhere. He lifted his own servos to Megatron's chassis as he was pressed against that considerable frame. He wondered briefly how far they would go and how big certain other parts of Megatron's anatomy were but quickly scrapped the thought in favor of taking in all the sensations, the heat, the slide of two slick frames and the surge of raw strength originating from Megatron's electromagnetic field.  
  
Megatron stepped backwards and took Starscream with him until they reached the edge of the pool that was lined with benches to sit on, the same ones Megatron had sat on before. Just a moment later, Starscream found himself on Megatron's lap as the touches reconvened.  
  
The gladiator dug his sharp claws into the base of Starscream's wings and he couldn't stifle the moan that bubbled up in his throat. He ground his hips into Megatron's lap, setting a somewhat sloppy (it was hard to create true friction with all that oil everywhere) but intense pace, fans picking up with the slow build of charge between them.  
  
It was a purely physical encounter right now and yet it told Starscream a lot about the mech he currently sat on. Megatron was powerful and being close enough that their chassis touched, he could feel the pulses of a spark that seemed to be... special. He wasn't sure what he felt but he knew that it was nothing like any other spark he had been close to.  
  
It was then that he predicted Megatron would either do something great or spectacularly fail. And whatever it was that he had to offer to him, his answer would depend on which of the two possibilities seemed like a more likely outcome.  
  
Not that he needed to think of that just yet. Megatron also seemed quite patient, more so than Starscream himself was. Gripped by a sudden surge of lust, he opened his panel. Immediately, hot oil flooded his valve and he groaned in surprise, resting his helm on Megatron's chassis and digging his talons into the seams of that thick gray plating beneath him.  
  
“You seem to be enjoying yourself.”  
  
Megatron chuckled and just a nano-klik afterward, Starscream could feel those sharp claws that had tended to his wings prod at the entrance to his valve. The were insistent but careful and Starscream keened, pressing his hips down on them in a silent demand to give him more. They complied.  
  
The heat and slickness of the oil let them enter easily and immediately they started pushing in and sliding out in intervals, slowly stretching the mesh bit by bit for what was to come. Either Megatron was rather confident in his own size or he truly was that big. Starscream was rather excited, should the latter be the case.  
  
“Come on, big mech, I'm aching for you already!”  
  
There was a whiny edge to his voice that made Megatron chuckle and withdraw.  
  
“Does my frame please you, Starscream? Tell me, did you ever watch me during one of my matches?”  
  
“Watching mechs kill each other as a sport is barbaric.”  
  
The smile vanished from Megatron's face, replaced by a look that seemed distant and unreadable.  
  
“I agree.”  
  
Megatron's spike sprang free of its housing. It pressed against Starscream's abdomen and he couldn't help but buck his hips into it, seeking every and any kind of tactile gratification, as long as it brought him close to his overload.  
  
“However, not everyone has the luxury of being created for a position of power. Some of us need to fight and kill their way to greatness. Equality is a laughable concept in the optics of the council.”  
  
Suddenly, Megatron took a hold of Starscream's hips and lifted them, positioning his valve right above the blunt tip of a spike that seemed to live up to Starscream's expectation just fine. He cycled air through his vents in an attempt to stay calm but yet hips already writhed in anticipation. But Megatron didn't push in just yet, instead he kept talking, much to Starscream's dismay.  
  
“You were lucky. You are a seeker, known and respected by most Cybertronians. And you are fast, so you were put into a position of power. You never knew what it was like to mine energon until your systems shut down from exhaustion. You never knew what it was like to beg for scraps. You never knew the burn in your tanks, not sure whether it was hate for your oppressors or simply hunger. Yet here you are, begging me to spike you. Last time you saw me, you didn't even deem it necessary to greet me. Look what this caste system has done to me, to you. You can't tell me that you're happy with it.”  
  
Starscream whined his attempts to lower himself onto Megatron's spike were fruitless. The gladiator could easily hold him and prevent any and all movement. Megatron's words were low and growling, as if they were dripping with the same hot oil that surrounded them.  
  
“I'm not happy at all with the current system but can we talk about that **after** you split me in half with your spike?!”  
  
Finally. Finally Megatron saw fit to sink into him and Starscream's optics almost rolled to the back of his helm. Both the oil and Starscream's own lubricants were pushed out as Megatron's girth filled his valve to the brim. Even with the preparation and relaxing effect of the bath, Starscream's calipers could barely keep up and the result was a burn both pleasurable and painful. Starscream loved it and twitched and cycled deliberately around the spike as it sank deeper and deeper until it pressed against his ceiling node. Starscream's gasps turned into moans, he wriggled slightly to get into a more comfortable position.  
  
Megatron seemed like he was restraining himself, judging by the tenseness in his expression and the servos that still held onto his hips as if they were his lifeline. What a noble resolve. Starscream intended to break it quickly.  
  
“Yessss, this is perfect. Your spike is even better than anticipated. Now you only need to know how to use it properly~”  
  
With glee, Starscream watched the small twitch on Megatron's optical ridge. Just a bit of provocation was enough it seemed.  
  
“Let's see if your tone will still be as haughty when I'm done with you.”  
  
In a sudden motion, Megatron Lifted Starscream's hips until his spike almost slipped free before pulling hard and slamming Starscream's slim frame back down, causing static to appear on Starscream's HUD and a scream to break free of his intake.  
  
Yes. YES. That was exactly how he wanted this. Who knew that a brutish gladiator could have this kind of use? Starscream should have known. He should have taken one to the berth a long time ago. Considering his preferences, it would have made sense.  
  
The pace was hard, almost brutal but Megatron obviously still held back enough not to hurt Starscream. Charge quickly developed between the two frames locked in an intimate dance and Starscream rode the wave of desire and pleasure with a fervor he had not often felt.  
  
There was something about Megatron. Something special. Even the charge he emitted was different, more intense and Starscream almost felt like he was drowning in it, sinking into a sea of nothing but primal instincts.  
  
His overload hit him just like Megatron's spike hit his ceiling node, a wave of sensations overworking his sensor net until it gave out briefly. He rebooted and heard Megatron growl before he stilled and released a stream of transfluid in his already completely stuffed valve.  
  
For a few kliks, neither of them moved, letting their vents do a less than satisfactory job in cooling their overheated frames. They should probably get out of the bath but neither of them seemed to be willing to muster the strength to move.  
  
“So,” Starscream started after he had finally found his voice again, “what is this offer you spoke of?”  
  
“Ah yes.”  
  
The smirk was back on Megatron's features and somehow, Starscream wasn't sure whether the strange lurch inside of his tank was a good or a bad sign. And... was his processor playing tricks on him? He couldn't quite remember whether or not Megatron's optics had always glowed red.  
  
“It's about a small project of mine that I have named 'The Decepticons'.”  
  
Decepticons? Ha, he had probably never heard a more ridiculous name! Whatever it was, it probably wasn't that significant after all but because of the amazing frag he just had, Starscream felt rather content and decided to humor the gladiator by listening to him, for now. He could still laugh at him later.


	2. The End

Faster. He needed to be faster and catch up.  
  
The ground beneath him sped by, blurry and cracked with light pouring out from the planet's core. Whatever the Autobots had done, it seemed to be working, revitalizing Cybertron in a way that not even the omega lock had managed to do.  
  
But Starscream had no time to muse about this. He needed to find _him_ and with nothing but a general direction to go by, it could take forever to find even a sign.  
  
He felt... he was not sure what he felt. Only that the feeling wrapped around his spark like a cold morning fog.  
  
Slowing down, he landed on top of a hill overseeing the area around it. There was no trace of _him_ anywhere and Starscream had flown at top speed for a while now. There was no way he wouldn't have caught up by now.  
  
Now, if he were the former leader of an army who had abandoned his cause and exiled himself, where would he hide? Starscream's optics scanned the wilderness that sprouted primal cybercomponents and alloy structures. Cybertron had become a clean slate once again, the only question was: who was supposed to rebuild the cities that had gotten destroyed in the war? There was no one here anymore. The few of their kind that remained were not even enough to repopulate a village, let alone a whole city.  
  
Victory or loss. It both tasted bitter on the glossa while looking at what the war had done to their planet, their species. Starscream cycled air through his vents, noting how clean it suddenly seemed, free of pollution and radiation. He needed to focus.  
  
There, in the distance, an inactive volcano reached into the sky, a stark contrast to the flat land surrounding it. Starscream jumped, transformed and set a course for it.  
  
It didn't take him long to reach the volcano and he saw that besides the open top, it also had an entrance on its west side, bathed in gold by the setting sun. He landed in front of the entrance and stepped inside, his optics adjusting to the sudden darkness. If _he_ wasn't here, then maybe he could stay and rest here for a while. The last solar cycles had been rather eventful and he could need some recharge. On the other servo, if he rested now, there would be for guarantee for him to ever find _him_. Cybertron was big, a lot bigger than earth.  
  
_“Enough! The Decepticons are no more and that is final.”_  
  
The memory made a shiver run down Starscream's spinal cord. He couldn't let it end like this. He couldn't. Not after everything that had happened. They had continued this senseless war until nothing was left to fight over but as bitter as it tasted, what had been the point if they didn't even win?  
  
Once reaching the hollow insides of the volcano, Starscream saw that the pit that had once housed molten metal was now filled with naturally occurring silicone oil. Heat was rising from the pool and Starscream almost wished he had time to take a quick dip in it but he shouldn't linger for too long. He wanted to turn around and leave before something caught his attention. He had almost overseen it, seeing how _his_ plating looked so different from before.  
  
Despite the different setting and the time that had gone by, Starscream suddenly remembered their first encounter, as raunchy and depraved as it had been. There was another shiver spreading over his sensor net as more and more memories surfaced.  
  
All the promises _he_ had made. All the plans formulated and destroyed again. All the victories, all the failures. And now this.  
  
The Decepticons were no more.  
  
Starscream ran, oil sploshing all around him as he waded through the pool into the deeper end. It was slightly too hot for his tastes but he didn't even care. It slowed him down but he just pushed his frame to fight harder.  
  
A pair of red optics onlined and focused on him. Starscream froze on the spot, not sure what to expect.  
  
“Why are you here? Why did you follow me?”  
  
_His_ voice was a lot calmer than anticipated. It sounded tired, exhausted. A fatigue that went far deeper than physical exertion. Starscream frowned, emotions suddenly overflowing.  
  
“What did you mean by 'The Decepticons are no more'?! How dare you turn your back on the cause that you brought to life in the first place! How dare you turn your back everything you fought so for so long!” How dare you turn your back on me.  
  
Starscream was met with a glare that made him take a step back. Memories of violence against him were also still fresh in his mind. It had all turned so ugly at some point but letting go of it was something Starscream couldn't do. Not like this.  
  
“What does it matter to you? Have you not wanted to lead the Decepticons for as long as this war lasted? Leave, Starscream, leave and fail on your own.”  
  
“But- but Lord Megatron-”  
  
“There IS no Megatron anymore! No Megatronus, no D-16. I am... no one.”  
  
Suddenly, it all seemed like too much. He was distantly aware for the oil burning him and that he ignored it and came closer. He was also aware of the Megatron's anger and defeat. Whatever had happened to him must have changed him from the very core. But it all seemed somewhat removed from reality, like a dream, so Starscream didn't leave to pursue what he had wanted all along. It felt as if he had nothing to lose anymore and if he ended with a claw through his spark chamber as soon as he came too close, then that would be that.  
  
“Why are you still here?”  
  
“Because... because you took everything from me! My position, my seekers, my friends, my city, my planet! You took and took and I was left with nothing! I sacrificed it all for a war just to lose in the end?! How cruel you are to want to take even the last thing I still had!”  
  
He reached Megatron's frame and looked up, his frame and wings quivering with emotions that had nowhere left to go except out where everyone could see them clearly. Megatron stared down at him and remained silent. When he finally lifted a servo, Starscream flinched away from it. Megatron's movements were slow and careful however and he placed the servo on Starscream's cheekplate.  
  
“Mega-”  
  
Megatron shook his helm.  
  
“I hurt you. More than I realized. Having been Unicron's slave has taught me a few things. I believe I understand now how you must have felt during all these eons. I expected much from you. And when things didn't go as planned, I took it out on you. Over and over until you couldn't stand it any longer and would rather sabotage me than endure any more of this.”  
  
“I- I.. well...”  
  
Starscream, for once, was at a loss of words. He would have never expected Megatron to just... understand. He sounded remorseful, sorry even, and that tone and those words together did things to his spark that Starscream neither could nor wanted to explain. It felt as if a burden was suddenly lifted from him. But it also felt like too little too late. The damage was already done, there was no salvaging this.  
  
“You need not concern yourself with me anymore. You are free. As free as you should have always been. As free as every sentient being deserves to be.”  
  
Megatron's thumb brushed over the sensitive plating on Starscream's face and there was no malice, no ulterior motive behind that action. It almost brought the energon in Starscream's veins to a boil and he slapped the offending servo away before taking a hold of Megatron's wrist and digging his sharp talons into the plating until it drew energon.  
  
“How dare you think that you can just get away with telling me a few pretty words and pawing at my face as if that could somehow undo what you did to me! All the humiliation, the beatings, the shame and anger and abandonment I felt! You can never make that up to me, never! Unless you die!”  
  
“Is that why you followed me? To kill me?”  
  
“NO! I mean... perhaps? I don't... I don't know.”  
  
Starscream let go of Megatron's wrist and took a few steps back, suddenly feeling dizzy. Why HAD he followed Megatron? What was it that he was trying to achieve here? Did he want to change Megatron's mind? Did he want to kill him? He didn't know. (not that he even COULD kill Megatron, even if that had been his reason to follow him)  
  
“Tell me, Starscream: do you hate me?”  
  
“...Yes.” Starscream could say with absolute certainty that he did hate Megatron. Every other feeling was like a cloud, muddling his mind but always escaping from his grasp when he tried to define it. Hate was clear and cold like ice, addictive like dark Energon and just as toxic. Whenever he had had nothing else to fall back to, it had been this feeling that had kept him going. “I never hated anyone as much as I hate you.”  
  
“Yes, I suspected as much.”  
  
“However,” and it pained Starscream to add this “I had made my peace with it, When I came back from my time as a rogue. I realized that I could not take your place and that I could not live on my own on that Primus forsaken mud ball. So I wanted... I truly wanted to be what you had always expected of me. When I had returned to your side, I had wished for nothing more than to please you but now I cannot even do that.”  
  
Perhaps this was what had hurt the most. Just when he had finally decided to play the part, to be loyal no matter what, it had come to this. He remembered the dread, the true despair he had felt when Megatron had died. And then, after being restored back to life, Megatron had just.... rejected it all. The Decepticons. And Starscream's loyalty.  
  
Megatron moved forward, slow and imposing like a mountain. For every step he took forward, Starscream took two steps back until he reached a shallow portion of the pool where the oil merely licked at his ankles. He felt way too hot inside his frame by now and Megatron looming over him - how had he even gotten so close suddenly? - had him trembling.  
  
Megatron pushed his chassis without warning and Starscream fell, landing painfully on the ground and splattering hot oil everywhere. Just a pulse of his spark later, Megatron's massive frame was all over him. It was so different now, it looked even more weathered than before and the color had shifted from dark gray to this... rusty yellowish whatever it was. It looked almost like Megatron was plagued by a rare plate disease.  
  
But oh, the raw surges of energy pulsing from it hit Starscream full force now. He was trapped in an energy field that felt almost ethereal in its makeup. It was the electromagnetic signature of nothing less than a god.  
  
Megatron's intake found his. It was... strange. Both of them kissing like this, or rather, kissing at all. They were not the sort to exchange many gentle gestures during interface and it wasn't like they had ever entertained the illusion of being anything more than superior and subordinate, so what would have been the use?  
  
And now it was all over and the Decepticons were no more and Cybertron healed from what they had done to it. So what did it even matter now? What was Megatron trying to achieve by doing this? Starscream didn't know but he also didn't protest, letting his – former? - master's glossa caress his. Megatron tasted strange, almost burned, but Starscream strangely enough enjoyed the tang as it invaded his intake.  
  
He heard it before he felt it. The shift of plating on Megatron's chassis. He opened his optics, only realizing now that he had closed them and his gaze was immediately drawn to the light that Megatron's spark emitted.  
  
Spark merging was something they had only tried twice. The first time the bonding had hurt and they had closed the connection, never speaking of it again. The second time the connection had not formed at all, as if their sparks were so incompatible they had buried themselves in their chambers as not to touch. Now, it seemed like many things had changed. Megatron's spark caused a tug in his chest and before he could stop himself, his own chamber was bared.  
  
Both their sparks reached out, slowly, shyly, neither of them knowing what to expect and afraid of repeating past experiences. When the first tendrils touched, creating bridges of light between them, it suddenly seemed so obvious why it had never worked before. They had never met as equals, always hiding their true feelings from the other, always plotting and scheming and forcing and punishing. They had been gladiator and air commander, warlord and second in command but never, never had they been nothing more than two Cybertronians reaching out to understand and feel.  
  
Now they were two Cybertronians who had hurt each other beyond repair but this was the first time their sparks made an honest attempt at understanding.  
  
Megatron was powerful. Every single one of his feelings was powerful. His wrath, his pride, his ambition, his stubbornness. But there was more beneath. The part that Megatron himself had abandoned in order to crush his enemies and take his revenge on those who had denied him. And then there was a new feeling, calm but bitter, a whisper in the shadows that grayed out everything else. Starscream knew this feeling, he had felt it before, even if just once before deciding that he would never let it get a hold of him ever again.  
  
It was the feeling of giving up.  
  
Starscream wasn't exactly sure why but he reached out just a little more, opening himself and laying bare layer after layer of raging emotions he felt towards his leader. He heard a small gasp originating from Megatron and it brought him a tiny speck of satisfaction. Yes, Megatron deserved to be aware of what he had gone through for so long.  
  
It was not quite like a cortical psychic patch but he knew for a fact that Shockwave had drawn inspiration from the act of spark merging while giving it a more scientific twist. Now Starscream knew why.  
  
The longer they stayed connected like this, the messier it became. Bits and parts bled from one spark to the other until neither of them was sure if the feeling they felt was their own or not. Somehow, this made the rumors going around about bots overloading from this kind of thing even less believable.  
  
Finally, they disconnected. As the last strands of light broke off, they looked into each other's optics with nothing but raw emotion. It was perhaps the first time they truly saw each other; a grating, uncomfortable experience. Starscream was the first to avert his gaze, letting his helm loll to the side limply.  
  
That irritatingly gentle servo returned to his face, tracing a transformation seam that started right beneath his optic and ended on his upper derma. He didn't slap the offending appendage away this time.  
  
“What is it that you plan on doing next? Will you try to unite the Decepticons on your own?”  
  
Megatron sounded contemplative, as if he was trying to already picture the outcome while uttering the question. Starscream scoffed.  
  
“Unite them to do what, exactly? Get beaten by the Autobots for the millionth time? Without someone strong, someone like you, it's simply a waste of time and effort.”  
  
“What is it then? The thing you didn't want me to take away from you after you have already lost so much?”  
  
Starscream's spark recoiled. He had not let Megatron deep enough to see this particular feeling. It was well hidden and never brought to the surface, never thought about, never acted upon. He would have rather killed Megatron than ever let this single despicable emotion cloud his judgment. He had been so sure of finally having smothered it under all the hate and bitterness but now he had to realize that it would never die, just like Megatron.  
  
Starscream's servo took a hold of Megatron's, prying it from his face. Instead of digging his talons into the plating however, he only scratched over it lightly, delicately, tracing the joints and seams in slow, drawn out motions. He swallowed, a futile hope to let his oral fluid smooth out his voice before he answered.  
  
“There was once this mech I met. In an oil bath, no less, somehow similar to this one. He was interesting enough so I decided to listen to his foolish ideas, even if just to humor him a little. But then he took everything from me... and now he is all that I have left.”  
  
Megatron was quiet. Suspiciously so. Starscream didn't dare look upwards, he simply waited while cycling air through his vents as if that could miraculously calm his spinning spark.  
  
“Starscream.”  
  
Megatron didn't even have to speak a whole sentence for Starscream to understand. He looked upwards again, albeit reluctant, and waited. Megatron leaned down, initiating another kiss that Starscream couldn't, wouldn't reject.  
  
As new and strange as they were, he could perhaps get used to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they finally developed a healthy relationship, 4 million years late and without a Starbucks, THE END
> 
> Well, it probably won't go that smoothly but one can dream right. A big thanks to everone who read this to the end! Kudos and comments are always highly appreciated! (That is... if you liked my fic. Because tbh I'm not sure what I think but I wanted to post it quickly before I change my mind and never post it)


End file.
